1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to processing images of documents captured using a mobile device, and more particularly to real-time detection of the content of a financial document for use in mobile banking applications.
2. Related Art
Banks and other businesses have become increasingly interested in electronic processing of check and other financial documents in order to expedite processing of these documents. Users can scan a copy of the document using a scanner or copier to create an electronic copy of the document that can be processed instead of a hardcopy original which would otherwise need to be physically sent to the recipient for processing. For example, some banks can process digital images of checks and extract check information from the image needed to process the check without requiring that the physical check be routed throughout the bank for processing. However, the type of information and the accuracy of information which can be processed from an image of a check are limited. As a result, some checks cannot be processed and are rejected during the mobile deposit process.
Mobile phones that incorporate cameras have also become ubiquitous and may also be useful to capture images of financial documents for mobile processing of financial information through a mobile network connection with a banking institution or business. However, the process of uploading images of financial documents is often prone to user error, as the user is often unaware of whether the document is complete and ready for processing by a business or financial institution. A user with a mobile phone or portable electronic device cannot interact with an employee of the bank in order to determine whether the financial document is ready to be processed.
Therefore, there is a need for the ability to obtain additional information from a digital image of a check which has been captured by a mobile device in order to streamline mobile banking applications and reduce the amount of transaction errors when a document is incomplete.